Game Freak
by Laerkstrein
Summary: Matt loves video games. Mello loves chocolate. When Mello needs a small favor from Matt, he discovers that it's nearly impossible to get the Game Freak to pay attention to anything besides video games and cigarettes.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note, Game Freak, Sony or any other major names/companies used in this fic. Please don't sue us.

**Game Freak**

**A/N: **I'd take Matt over Mello any day. (12/23/10 - Recently edited this so it would make more sense and flow.)**  
**

* * *

"Matt! Where the hell are the car keys?" Mello screamed from his bedroom in the small two room apartment he shared with Matt. He walked out into the front room, only to find that Matt was completely glued to the TV, PS2 contoller in hand, playing that kingdom game he had been so excited about.

"Matt! Answer me!" the blond shouted, considering strangling the redhead. Matt's game obsession was useful when Mello wanted peace and quiet, but it could be a real pain in the ass when he was needed. When the other failed to respond, Mello gave up. "That's it! Game over!" Mello grabbed the cords of the TV and PS2 and yanked them from the wall, causing both the game, and Matt's eyes, to go blank. Matt dropped the controller, grabbed Mello by the shirt, and slammed him into the wall.

"Why the hell did you do that? I just got Sora's Final Form! Do you have any idea how long that took me to do?" Matt screamed as he started yanking Mello's blond hair in an attempt to show him what it felt like to lose something he loved.

"Let go!" Mello raised his foot and booted Matt in the chest, sending him sprawling across the floor. "Now give me the keys, asswipe" he demanded, extending his hand.

"Why do need the car anyway?" Matt asked, pulling the keys from his pocket and tossing them to Mello.

Mello stood over the red-haired boy, arms folded. "Isn't it obvious, Matt?"

Matt stared at the blond like he was stupid. How was he supposed to read Mello's mind? "No, it's not. And I'm not fucking psychic," Matt said as he plugged the TV in before sitting down on the couch to stare at the moving screen.

The blond sighed and stood in front of the TV to keep Matt's attention. "We're out of chocolate," Mello said flatly.

Matt dropped his jaw in false alarm and dropped to his knees as he pretended to cry. "That's terrible! Not the chocolate! _Anything_ but the chocolate! Why? _Why_?"

Mello snarled, kicking Matt in the leg and whacking him n the head with the remote. "Shut up, Matt. It's not funny," Mello barked as Matt rolled on the floor with laughter. "I need chocolate the way you need video games."

The redhead immediately stopped laughing and crawled over to the wooden cabinet which held all his game systems and TV associated electronics. "Mine. Touch what's in here and I'll kill you," Matt said coldly.

The blond rolled his eyes. "I don't want your fucking games, Matt. What I _want _is my damn chocolate." A pause. "Let's say that someone took all your games. That would make you feel horrible, right? That's how I feel when I can't eat chocolate. Get it?"

Matt nodded but refused to move away from the cabinet until Mello walked into the small kitchen. "How many systems do you actually have in there, anyway?" Mello asked as he rummaged through the fridge for a soda.

Matt opened the cabinet and counted his belongings. "X-Box, X-Box 360, PS2, Wii, Nintendo DS, Game Boy Advance SP, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo 64, Super Nintendo, PS1, PSP... And I'm supposed to pick up my PS3 any day now."

The loud ring of a cell phone went off, startling both the teens into screaming. Realizing that it was his phone, Matt reached into his pocket, stared at the screen, and immediately answered it as Mello rolled his eyes openly.

"Yes? You have it? When did it come in? Today?" The redhead looked like he were about to pass out. "Okay. I'll be there."

Mello walked into the TV room with a Mountain Dew and sat on the couch. "What the hell was that about?" Mello asked with disinterest, taking a drink from the can.

"The game store said that my PS3 came in today. I need the car."

Mello laughed and crossed into the living room. "Not gonna happen, Matt. I gotta go shopping anyway. We're out of milk, chocolate, pocky, chocolate, hot dogs, chocolate, apples, chocolate, sushi, chocolate, rice, chocolate, teriyaki, chocolate, ramen, chocolate, soda, chocolate, trash bags, and chocolate."

Matt stared at Mello and sighed. "You said chocolate..." He paused, going back to count. "Ten times," he pointed out, wondering how Mello could eat that much chocolate without having a mouthful of cavities.

"I know. That's because chocolate is important," Mello said with a smirk.

"Sure," he shrugged. "But it's still not as important as my PS3," Matt argued, making a face at his friend. "Nothing is more important than the PS3, shithead."

"Yeah it is."

"Isn't."

"Is."

"Isn't!"

"Is!"

"Isn't!"

"Is!"

"Fine. If you want the car so badly, then _you_****can pick up my PS3," Matt said, pulling his Game Boy Advance SP from his pocket.

The blond shrugged. "Fine. I'll do it, but you have to let me use it," Mello shot back with a sneer, knowing that his comment would bother his friend.

"Whatever," Matt said as the SP began playing the Pokemon theme song.

Mello looked over the other boy's shoulder at the little screen. "Pokemon? Wasn't that made by Nintendo and that other piece-of-shit company?"

"If you mean Nintendo and Game Freak, then yes. Now shut up. I'm getting killed by this guy's Noctowl."

Mello laughed and walked towards the door. "Game Freak, huh? I'm surprised that _you_****aren't the president of that company, Matt."

"Go get your damn chocolate and don't forget the PS3," Matt said, throwing the remote at Mello.

"Whatever, Matt," Mello said as he walked out the door. _Hmm...'Game Freak'...I like it. It fits me perfectly. Thanks for the idea, Willy Wonka._

* * *

Fun to write. Please review.


End file.
